candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
"Oh No!"
is a reaction that Tiffi (Reality) or Odus (Dreamworld) will make when the player needs only a few of something left if he/she runs out of moves. If the quit button is pressed, this message is replaced by "You pressed the quit button!". For example, if you cleared 9/10 jelly, either Tiffi or Odus will react with "Oh No! You only need 1 more jelly". Take another instance that you are in an ingredient drop level. When you have brought down 2 ingredients out of 3 ingredients, the message says, "You only need 1 more ingredient". It is not yet specific for timed levels, but the message candy order levels is generally having the same reaction with different words. This reaction is shown when you are about to fail the level and get a game over, unless you use boosters. No special offer is given, nor there is an opportunity for an instant win upon having this message. It is considered as the most unfavorable situation when playing a level. Some levels will always result in an "Oh No!" in any failure save quitting. An example is a level which requires objectives in low numbers, such as requiring only one ingredient, or only collecting one combo. Although "Oh No!" is not explicitly referenced in mobile, the failure screen will instead display "you only need few more objectives." This has the same effect as the web version, which shows the "Oh No!" reaction. Oh No's *Jelly - _ jelly/jellies *Ingredient Drop - _ ingredient(s) *Candy Order - _ combo(s) *Target Score - Get _ points *Timed - Get _ points Trivia *On candy order levels, special candies and regular candies are considered as "combos" by the game. *Odus will immediately fall down if you run out of moves during Dreamworld levels (The moon scale may not be unbalanced) *In certain versions of Android, the notification bar is shown after getting an "Oh No". It will be shown unless the user plays on or ends the game. Gallery |-| Web= AreYouKiddingMe.jpg|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player only needs two more ingredients in ingredient drop levels. CandyBombFinishedLevel.jpg|A bomb explodes when the jelly is all cleared. (No longer in effect) Lol wat..png|A glitch happened in level 172 when you cleared the jelly but did not reach enough points. Oh No!.png|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player only needs one more combination in candy order levels. OhNo2jelliesleft.png|The reaction that Tiffi makes when the player has two jellies left. Odus Oh No.jpg|The reaction that Odus makes when the player only needs two more ingredients in ingredient drop levels. Screen Shot 2015-05-22 at 3.32.25 PM.png|The player has cleared all the jellies but scored insufficient points. Image001.jpg|Keep trying! Also notice it is the old Oh No for mobile. Noswitches.jpg|The reaction, when the player collected all orders in level 129 (or 192) and he/she has no possible switches. |-| Mobile= Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-48-09.png|"Oh No!" in mobile. The player only needs to clear one more jelly. Screenshot 2015-09-13-13-44-39.png|A regular failure in mobile. A considerable amount of jelly have been left uncleared. Screenshot 2014-03-12-23-25-12.png|How it looks on mobile. LevelCompleteOhNoGlitch.PNG|The level completed "Oh No!" Glitch is performed. Category:Elements